doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Yeepsi
RE: Happy New Year Happy New year to you mate!!! In fact I did, The Nightmare of Black island, Hardback! TARDIS2010 12:09, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Cowboy hats are cool? And A Happy New Year to you too! Didn't go to a pub this year, although I've welcomed a few New Years in one in the past. We actually stayed at home and caught some of the "Happy Who Years" marathon on BBC America. I thought the promos for next year filmed in the US were interesting - Pond seemed to like the 11th's cowboy hat much better than the fez... RAIDERCLEM 03:41, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Yeepsi! Why don't you log onto Gmail, and we can chat while we edit! TARDIS2010 17:29, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi mate, just thought I'd let you know my request about the BA wiki is going well, and sorry I've not been on here for a while, been concentraiting on it. Once I adopt it, I'll be editing on here again! TARDIS2010 18:53, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Main Page problem / New categories I think it has to do with the different way you edit. I have "optimised" the page in the code, however to use the Rich Text Editor it creates problems. To create a archive, just use a page like User:Yeepsi/Talk Archive. It creates a separate page as part of your user page for things such as this. I'm not too keen on the idea of a "soundtrack CD" category; those CDs should be just in Category:Doctor Who CDs. They are, after all, CDs of Doctor Who episodes. The Lost Stories and Short Trips probably should be in their own categories, in addition to Companion Chronicles. Something to get around to, I guess. Same for NSA CDs. And it's quite interesting to have a nickname around here... Tardis1963 01:31, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I haven't gotten around to making those pages yet. I guess it's up to you if you'd like to make them, or wait around for somebody else to do it. Tardis1963 23:10, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Lost stories Hi Yeepsi, Not sure exactly what you're talking about here. I've already made pages for all the BBC Audio lost story CDs... RAIDERCLEM 17:39, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Don't know anything about these, the only Big Finish CDs I have are the freebies that came with DWM. RAIDERCLEM 21:30, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Saw you were working on Yeti Attack!...''I can't get the "back leaflet" link to display the image, even tried uploading a new image...Don't know what the problem is... RAIDERCLEM 01:20, January 9, 2011 (UTC) The page is ''Yeti Attack! in the Doctor Who CDs category. The link is "back leaflet" and the image is "Yeti attack! cover blurb.jpg". RAIDERCLEM 03:15, January 10, 2011 (UTC) One way I know you can get to the image history - From the home page (as far as I can tell, you can no longer search from your user page), enter "Yeti Attack! cover blurb.jpg" into the Search box and hit the Enter key rather than clicking on the magnifying glass image, which doesn't do anything at all on my computer. Under "File links" in the history it says "There are no pages that link to this file", even though "Yeti Attack!" obviously does!? Go figure. The image didn't come from a website, I scanned it myself. RAIDERCLEM 18:20, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Targets Our list is by release order (Exciting Adventure with the Daleks was the first released). The other list goes by each books numbers, which were only added in later reprints. I originally had it that way, but 'cause all the other lists on this site are in release order, I thought it would be best to make the Target one release order too, even though the numbers are in a different order. Tardis1963 21:39, January 9, 2011 (UTC) In that case, good evening. It's 10:37am here. Tardis1963 00:38, January 10, 2011 (UTC) can you help me can you upload cat-flat the making of survival and the outtakes if not do you know an user who can or a site other than youtube where i can watch it RE: Speaking of lists..... That's because the cover lists the title as "Bernice Summerfield: " or "Bernice Summerfield and ". Generally the only title before the title to not be used is "Doctor Who: ". Eg. SJA DVDs start with "The Sarah Jane Adventures: ", and Torchwood the same, but Doctor Who ones don't. You don't have to create a talk archive if you don't want to. I only have because I have a lot of posts on my page. If you did want to do one, it'd be easier to create a separate page and move the older posts over. Tardis1963 01:29, January 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Items released in 19__ I've had a bit of a look, and it's good to see some more items listed on those pages. Just keep in mind though, when I actually create the pages, I'll probably make small adjustments to those pages. Tardis1963 23:38, January 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: News I was gonna do that, plus add soem news, but my internet crashed just as I was gonna do it! I deleted all of april's news this mornin' though! *T-man out* TARDIS2010 09:43, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, do you wanna log onto Gmail, and chat while we edit? *T-Man* TARDIS2010 15:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey mate, how r u? You wanna log onto Gmail? *T-Man* TARDIS2010 17:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:Author Pages 1. That just makes it stranger that these books don't/didn't have pages. 2. I'm not suggesting that we write biographies about the authors. All an article would need would be the author's name, a sentence or two about the work they did for Doctor Who, and a list of their works. The18thdoctor 18:26, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm almost too ashamed to ask, but who exactly is Tardis1963? The18thdoctor 18:35, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Yeepsi, thanks for the welcome! Sontar8 16:11, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Story - Terror of the Zygons, (new series - Rose) Doctor - McGann (but McCoy isn't far behind) Companion - Ace or Jamie Who's your fav monster? Sontar8 16:23, January 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Me has an Idea That's agreat idea, I also ahve a big range of watchers, so maybe both of us could do it? *T-Man* TARDIS2010 18:47, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I have over 140 sub, over 140 freinds, I also have some freinds at school, not on YT who watch my vids, plus I spread out to a few DW forums here and there! TARDIS2010 18:59, January 19, 2011 (UTC) The video camera that i use for reviews etc... *T-Man* TARDIS2010 15:59, January 20, 2011 (UTC) it's called a AIPTEK Pocket DV TARDIS2010 19:11, January 20, 2011 (UTC) IDW release dates Hello there Yeepsi! I saw where you changed the release date on "Doctor Who Classics - Volume 4" in "Items released in 2009" to October 29th, 2009. Just to give you the scoop on the US IDW releases - if the release date you see somewhere ain't on a Wednesday, it ain't right. Keep up the good work!! RAIDERCLEM 19:53, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Penny...Penny...Penny... Have you ever watched "The Big Bang Theory"? If so, you might have heard them mention going to "comic book day". This is actually true. In the US, ALL new comics and graphic novels are released on Wednesday, and that's the day many collectors go to their local book store or comic book store to get the new releases. On a very few important releases, some comic stores open at midnight and make it an event so customers can get their copy as soon as Wednesday strikes! As you might have gathered by seeing the pages I create, comics are, after DVDs, my main Doctor Who collecting habit. I know Doctor Who Classics - Volume 4 was released in November because I picked up my copy on the day it was released. By the way, Big Bang often has Doctor Who references in it. One character has worn a "Time Lord" t-shirt, while another dressed up as the Fourth Doctor for a New Year's Eve party, to mention a couple of instances. Well, gotta run - it is Wednesday here, after all! RAIDERCLEM 20:27, January 19, 2011 (UTC) No. Every Wednesday is comic book day in the US, the day new comic books and graphic novels are released, much the same as Tuesday is the day new DVDs and CDs are released here. Comic Cons are conventions held once a year in various cities, attended by fans throughout the region, the country or the world depending on the size of the con. San Diego Comic Con, held every summer, is the largest, with over 130,000 fans attending last year. There are panels where actors, writers, producers and other insiders of sci-fi and comic related TV shows, movies, games and other media talk to, sign autographs for and mingle with fans. These panels are usually very entertaining, often filled with jokes, pranks, some'' really'' bad singing and the like, along with answering questions from the fans. Some shows, such as Supernatural, include a DVD of the show's panel with limited edition season box set DVDs. Doctor Who panels in recent years have included David Tennant, John Barrowman and Russell T Davies, along with many others. There's also a great deal of merchandise produced exclusive to the con, not available anywhere else. (Until people start selling items on eBay, anyway). Many Doctor Who toys, such as the Time Crash Fifth & Tenth Doctors set are con-exclusive. There are also comic books with con-exclusive covers, including a few Doctor Who ''and ''Torchwood issues. RAIDERCLEM 01:59, January 20, 2011 (UTC) keepin' busy (sometimes) Hi Yeepsi, I really like the 'cascading' sections that Tardis1963 used on the DWM & DVD pages, so I added them to the Annuals page that we worked on. Ya like? RAIDERCLEM 01:01, January 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Delete Will do, thanks for the heads up. Tardis1963 05:16, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Also, remember to not just add the page to the Candidates for deletion category, but to add the template. Tardis1963 05:21, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, after playing around with it a bit yesterday I think that might be the case. Tardis1963 23:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Books Reviews I had of read of it, and it's a good idea. The Heart of TARDIS review is a good review for people who haven't read the book (like myself) to get a good idea about what happens in it and whether they might like to read it. Have you considered putting your reviews on the talk page of the book you're reviewing? Tardis1963 21:51, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Good point. Just read your second review - good to know it's a 10/10. Tardis1963 21:51, February 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hello, my dear chap I've been pretty good recently. How's 2011 been treating you so far? And it's a great sig; makes it easier to access your pages. Tardis1963 22:06, February 3, 2011 (UTC) It's been pretty good so far, haven't picked up much Doctor Who stuff, but I bought a few cheap things on clearance sales. And that video would be useful for inexperienced Wikia users. Tardis1963 22:18, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Will do very soon. Tardis1963 23:05, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I've only just woken up; it's 8:24am over here. Tardis1963 22:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hullo there! I'm fine thanks, been busy so not been on Wikia AT ALL, not sure when i'll be back, oh and I like the new sig:) *T-Man* TARDIS2010 15:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC) The New Yeepsi Yes I like your new sig! I'm doing fine, just finished something I hadn't planned on tho. You know I've been making some "cascading" pages. Well, I realized that none of the comic book or DWCC links worked anymore. I just went through ALL the comic strips and fixed them up. Whew. By the way, I made a Reference section that includes the Handbooks you worked on. Check it out at Books. LMK what ya think. RAIDERCLEM 12:19, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Bios Hi there Yeepsi! I saw the link to the list of biographies you added to the Book page and I have to say I was quite surprised. I had no idea there were that many Who biographies out there! Seems to me that with close to 40 releases already they needed their own section, so I made them a proper section and deleted the link. Thanks, RAIDERCLEM 11:27, February 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Holiday / New Home Enjoy your holiday, and have fun making that wiki! If you need any questions answered, don't hesitate to ask me here. Tardis1963 01:23, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Why did you undo my revision to Doctor Who (VHS)? Please explain what rule I violated. Thanks. (Feel free to reply here since I'm just a lowly IP with 7 years of wiki editing experience and an administrator-level contributor to Wikipedia.) The reason I added that important piece of information is because the US release of The Hand of Fear (VHS) in the infobox says the next release was Doctor Who, which of course never happened. So if important information about releases isn't of interest, then please correct the error in that infobox. I'd do so myself but I'm concerned you'd just revert my edit just because I'm editing as an IP. Certainly doesn't make me want to register. 14:28, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Forum Looks good, I just signed up. A few changes should probably be made to the order of the sub-forums, though. I actually had a look at your Current & Future Projects page yesterday. Looks like it'll be an interesting read when they're done. Tardis1963 21:47, February 24, 2011 (UTC) For example, adding VHSs, more CDs, moving casssettes to the bottom, adding books etc. Thanks for making me admin. Tardis1963 21:51, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Just checked and VHS is there. You must've added it after I refreshed the page last. Tardis1963 22:01, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Books Hello there Yeepsi, Hope all is well with you! I saw where you were planning on working on books. As you know, I've been working on cascading pages for the nonfiction books. Do you like the way it looks and have it set up? If so, we could do the fiction section the same way...listing Publisher sections by first release, using 1st print images, sizing them as they are in relationship to each other, etc. If you like, I could set up the cascading sections 4U. Here's the thing, tho. I don't collect and have very little knowledge of PDAs, NAs, MAs, EDAs, etc. so I would need some info from you. Specifically: 1. The publisher and release order of the different ranges. 2. The title and release date of the first book in the range. Also, if there are changes that you think need to be made in the way I've set up the nonfiction books, we should discuss them before we start. For example, I've made the images only 6 across, mainly do to the length of some book titles. (Check out the Telos books). LMK if this is something you want to pursue. RAIDERCLEM 11:54, February 25, 2011 (UTC) PS. I noticed in your Future Projects you had a listing for "American DVDs". You might want to consider using "United States DVDs" instead. I realize that in the US and most of the world, "American" and "United States" are virtually interchangeable, but there are those in other North American, Central American & South American countries who resent the term being used to refer just to the US, as they consider themselves to be "American" as well. Just a thought. RAIDERCLEM 11:54, February 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Infoboxes / Logo For the infobox, copy the code from this site to the Beatles one, and just change the colours to whatever ones you like. A list of all/most black and white ones are here: http://www.december.com/html/spec/color0.html. Just change the hex values to the ones that you would like. For the logo, is there any specific image of the Beatles logo you would like me to use? And, what colour should the background of it be, and what font and font colour should it be? Tardis1963 03:22, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Those two pages look great. Toymaker story sounds interesting, as a sort of sequel to The Celestial Toymaker. Don't mind at all about you copying the About page. I'll see what I can do this week on a logo for you. Great see it's all going well over at TBCW. Tardis1963 03:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I've Got Blisters On My Fingers! Hi Yeepsi, That's great you started a Beatles Collectors Wiki! Where do you find the time? Yes I like The Beatles. In fact, I've always felt that not liking The Beatles was kinda like not liking pizza-how could you not? My Beatles collection is not that extensive. I sold most of my vinyl LPs years ago when I started getting CDs. I did have all the Beatles 45s (with picture sleeves!) in my youth but (excuse me while I shed a tear here at the painful memory) my little bro loaned them to a friend of his without my permission who soon after moved to the other side of the country. I didn't find out about it until after they were gone and I've never seen them again. To answer your next question, yes my brother is still alive. EPs were never a big thing here in the States, I'm not sure any were ever even released, but I may be wrong about that. I've got most of the CDs, all from Rubber Soul on, a few boots (excuse me, live ''or collectors' CDs, the ''Yellow Submarine DVD, maybe a couple of old mags buried somewhere, and that's about it. Oh, and a John Lennon signed Gibson guitar. Just kidding. One thing I did pick up recently - the huge The Beatles Anthology book that came out when the CD series did. I found it at the same used bookstore for under $10 where I picked up Doctor Who - The Legend for under $5. Anyway, good luck on your new project! RAIDERCLEM 20:03, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Those are the Lennon solo CDs I have myself, plus a couple of George Harrison box sets, All Things Must Pass & The Concert for Bangladesh. The Beatles CDs I have are the '87-'88 issues, although the "Red" and "Blue" CD sets are from '93 and the BBC & Anthology sets came later. I do have one of the remasters, Revolver, which I got mainly for the case it came in so I could use it to hold my other Beatles CDs. I actually even bought it new, a rarity for me as I get most of my CDs at the used CD stores. RAIDERCLEM 01:33, March 4, 2011 (UTC) OK, I've downloaded the pics of all the US '87-'88 CDs that I have (front & back) on the Beatles site. I don't actually have all the CDs since Rubber Soul anymore; I forgot I traded in Let It Be when Let It Be... Naked ''came out. I think you've done a great job on those pages you asked me to look at. Yes, I bet that AHDN page took some time, but it's very informative and looks great. My personal opinion is that I like the layout of the ''DWCW better, and I think having a background other than white sets it apart from other Wikis, but to each his own. Just a thought - if you want to experiment a bit, The Beatles themselves used Red & Blue... and of course, White in their color schemes. Keep up the good work! RAIDERCLEM 02:23, March 6, 2011 (UTC) LPs etc. No problem about the LPs/cassettes. Will get around to deleting pages ASAP. Sorry that the logo is taking so long, I've just been so busy the past few weeks. Tardis1963 02:54, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Tardis1963 01:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC) AanA idea I don't really know about that idea. It doesn't sound like it would do much. Anybody can just edit pages like that anyway. Yeah, I have heard that. They might be worth a listen when they're released next year. Tardis1963 02:00, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Comic Relief specials Believe it or not, I haven't gotten around to watching them yet. I'm hoping to this weekend, though. I'll tell you what I thought after I see them. Tardis1963 02:43, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Watched Space and Time last night. I found them to be more... odd rather than funny, but I do still hope they make it onto the Series 6 Blu-ray/DVD release(s). I've always found The Leisure Hive to be really confusing. But then again, so was a lot of 80s Doctor Who. A newsletter-type publication could be good, but it would be very time consuming, and I for one don't think I'd be able to commit myself to anything. Tardis1963 03:05, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I might be able to add a hundred or two words to something. I'll just have to see. And I think Moffat did do a pretty good job of keeping it in canon, even if it limited the humour. Tardis1963 05:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Good News!!! (Fanfare) I am the bringer of good news! I've decided to return to the land of wikia!!!! Spred the news, have a party, oh great T-man has returned! TARDIS2010 16:38, March 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Eye spy I picked this picture disc up on eBay for a few bucks a while back. It came in a hard plastic case (clear) with no writing or further info on it. I got it for the artwork, have never even played it. What you see on the pics is all the info I have on this LP. Sorry I couldn't be of more help. RAIDERCLEM 22:42, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Front: BBC records & tapes, BBC-22002 - Back: Distributed by Gemcom Inc., P.O. Box 5087, FDR Station, New York, N.Y. 10022 - If you want to create a page for it I'll be glad to add the track listings-kinda hard to read on the photo. RAIDERCLEM 23:00, March 23, 2011 (UTC) OK... I found it in Howe's Transcendental Toybox. It was released in 1983 and the original price was $10.95. However, the track listings in Howe's are incorrect - they don't match what I'm sitting here looking at. The 1985 picture disc is a completely different item, with six different photographs, three on each side. (I don't have this one.) RAIDERCLEM 14:48, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'll check it out - Thanks! RAIDERCLEM 15:12, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I went to eBay and found the '85 picture disc for $15 or best offer. I made him an offer of $6 and he just accepted it. Thanks for the heads-up! RAIDERCLEM 17:32, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good..I'll try to keep up with you on all the switching around between categories! By the way, I added a Category for the "Activity Books" you've been working on and made them a template all their own. RAIDERCLEM 11:28, March 26, 2011 (UTC) re: Red Links Thanks for that. Feel free to let me know if you spot any other links that I've missed. -- Dascott 15:38, March 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Timeline's Thank you for the complement! I'd probably never put it as a book (even with BBC consent) because a lot of it is just guessing. Putting it all in one place just makes it feels a little too stiff (like how the Star Wars Expanded Universe is filled with too much continuity). Overall, I think there are better Doctor Who timelines out there and mine is just another one. Again, thank you for the compliment! It's nice to know I have a fan. Time Lord Enthusiast 03:45, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Reviews OK, Here's my first one - Timelash sucks. Juuust kidding. I might possibly do that, let me take a look at a couple and see the format you're using. RAIDERCLEM 11:28, March 28, 2011 (UTC) lurban@knology.net Yes I've been looking them over, I think it's a good idea and you outta run with it. Now I said I MIGHT POSSIBLY do a review, I would like to see some other ones first. I have no idea what I would review. RAIDERCLEM 12:59, March 29, 2011 (UTC) CD templates I agree, keep the CDs to six a row. There's plenty of space with these cascading sections, no need to cramp them all together. RAIDERCLEM 15:13, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I notice you like using those "no image.jpg" blanks as placeholders. I just uploaded a square "no image cd.jpg" for you to use while you're working on CDs if you want to. RAIDERCLEM 15:26, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I also saw that you increased the size of the images on some of the Books templates. I went ahead and increased the size on the others, but not by quite as much. I think they do look better larger, but aren't large enough to look jammed together. What do you think? RAIDERCLEM 16:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think the DWCW will ever 'complete' in any sense, but I guess it will be complet''er'' :P. Hope you get betterh. Tardis1963 23:57, March 31, 2011 (UTC) RE:The Prisoner Yes The Prisoner is full of ironic twists. I think there are quite a few similarities between it and Doctor Who. For example, the lone-wolf lead characters true name is never revealed. A very controversial show in its day and fans still argue about the final episode. On a side note, many consider it the first mini-series, with only 17 episodes, a beginning, middle & end. Maybe. Whether the end is really The End is still open to debate. Anyway, if you ever get the time you should check it out. Much better than the remake from a couple of years back. Be seeing you... RAIDERCLEM 19:53, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Whoops - I've left you a couple of messages but left them on my user page by mistake. Duh! Look under "The Prisoner". RAIDERCLEM 20:25, April 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Trailers I've watched some of them, and there's certainly some interesting stuff gonna happen! I can see where you're coming from, I to feel this Season 32 (Yes, I'm one of the goons who include the classic seasons, so re-name 'Series 6' to 'Season 32' etc...), is gonna be a really good one, that will have something 'good', something we've not seen for a while..... *T-Man* TARDIS2010 08:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello Yeepsi, we've both logged on at the same time! T-Man 17:38, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Project: Lazarus Ya mean like this? RAIDERCLEM 15:42, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, couldn't find a merged image for that one. RAIDERCLEM 16:01, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Here's something I tried to do but it failed because my color cartridge is about out of ink. Print both pics, cut them out and scan them side-by-side into your photos. You will then have a picture of both covers together you can upload, although it of course won't be a square image. Don't know if that's what you want, but it should work. RAIDERCLEM 17:36, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Or if you want to have a square image you could make one image out of the two you have using scissors. RAIDERCLEM 17:50, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh well, that's the way it goes sometimes. By the way, now that the Doctor's in the US, you'll have to start spelling color right! RAIDERCLEM 17:56, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Just kidding, we Colonists love the show as is! On a more serious note, I'm interested to see what will happen to Torchwood now that it's being filmed in the US... RAIDERCLEM 18:16, April 4, 2011 (UTC) CD sections Those CD sections you've been working on look great! I started the "Music CDs" section and have added all the CDs that are in my collection and that there are pages for. Well, except for one "Sci-Fi Sound Effects" or something like that. It only has a couple of Doctor Who tunes on it if I recall. Do we really want to include these CDs on the cascade page? I mean, there are literally dozens (if not hundreds) of them out there, I've got about 8 or 9 myself, and they're not really even DW CDs. One thing that you may wonder about if you look through the CDs in the music section: "Earthshock" and "The Five Doctors" have different names than are on the actual pages. Ignore the "Doctor Who: The Music" & "Doctor Who: The Music II" titles on the actual pages - they are wrong. ''These are the titles of the previously released cassettes, NOT the CDs. I've put the correct CD titles in the cascade section. Excuse me, I think I'll go and listen to Jon Pertwee ''sing again... RAIDERCLEM 18:47, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Forget that last bit about the "Earthshock" & "Five Doctors" CDs - I just went ahead and fixed them. RAIDERCLEM 19:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC) What I did was make 3 separate sections: Classic Series Soundtracks, New Series Soundtracks & Other Music CDs. I did include the 2 discs you mentioned, but since they are not actual soundtracks, I included them in the "Other" section. What do you think - is this a good way to go on this? And my choice for a Lennon collection title would be Give Me Some Truth. But they didn't ask me. RAIDERCLEM 23:27, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Not so fast...